


meet me in the pale moonlight

by liquidstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, comment and kudo me i need attention or i die, comment what you want to see so i can like write it or smthn, don't be fooled by the title i'm gonna capitalise things, i just really miss exo so i'm writing this, i think i'm also gonna add edits and stuff to make it more visual ?, i'm gonna make them all athletic cause i like athletes, idk how american uni works cause i'm asian, it's disgusting, tell me what each person should be or smthn, the couples are like super in love, this made more sense in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidstarlight/pseuds/liquidstarlight
Summary: Being the best friend of two people who are in love makes it hard not to feel lonely.





	meet me in the pale moonlight

COMING SOON ! I'm a slow writer but I'll post content soon please subscribe or else I'll wilt :(


End file.
